One shoot : As-tu oublié ?
by Biscotine
Summary: Luffy x Nami


Nous nous retrouvons tous. Enfin. Ces deux ans sont passés vite, ils m'ont été vraiment utiles, et je ne regrette rien. Mais je dois l'avouer, l'équipage m'a manqué. Vraiment. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils m'ont manqués. Au début, j'avais comme un vide. Puis les entraînements ont pris le dessus et j'y pensais moins.

Désormais, nous nous retrouvons tous.  
Plus différents que lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. Robin et son nouveau style, Zoro a un oeil en moins, Ussop a essayé la barbe, Sanji a fait de même et a changé sa mèche de côté. Chopper à bien grandi et il s'est approprié un nouveau chapeau, Franky s'est apparemment coupé les cheveux et Brook s'habille de manière plus... Colorée.  
Quand à lui... Il a cette cicatrice qui lui barre le torse. Et puis il a l'air plus mature. Plus fort, aussi. Bien que son côté imbécile refasse surface à chaque seconde.  
Je me suis souvent demandé si en le revoyant, les sentiments si particuliers que j'éprouvais à son égard referaient surface.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que je souhaite. Il y a deux ans, j'arrivais à peine à comprendre qu'est-ce que je ressentais. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir un tel sentiment, surtout envers Luffy, que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami, mon capitaine. Et pourtant, je m'en suis bien rendue compte, peut-être un peu tard, mais mes sentiments évoluaient au fur et à mesure que j'y pensais. Ils devenaient plus concrets, plus nets.  
Mais deux années sont passées, deux années sans que je le voie, sans que je ne sache où il se trouve.  
J'ai toujours pensé qu'avec le temps, les sentiments s'effaçaient peu à peu. J'aimerai en être sûre. Certaine.  
Et puis, il y a ces quelques mots que je lui ai dit. Trois mots, sept lettres.  
Je ne sais pas s'il les a bien comprit. Ou même s'il s'en souviens. Je ne pense pas. D'un certain côté, je crois que ça me soulage de penser qu'il a oublié, ou qu'il a mal interpréter ce que je lui ai dis.

Il fait nuit maintenant. Tous l'équipage fête nos retrouvailles sur le pont. Mais je me suis éloigné, quelques minutes, pour pouvoir réfléchir. j'ai besoins de repenser à tous ça.  
J'entends tout de même la musique joyeuse de Brook. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça. Cette musique m'a aussi manqué, je suppose.  
Le vent souffle légèrement, ce qui me rafraîchit.  
Mon regard se perd dans les vagues quand j'entends des pas me rejoindre.

\- Tu n'est pas heureuse de nous revoir ?

Sans quitter la mer des yeux, je souris.

\- Si, bien sur que si.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas danser avec nous ? Il ne manque plus que toi !

Cette fois, je me tourne vers lui. Il a toujours le même regard franc et innocent.

\- J'arrive. Accorde-moi deux minutes.

Au lieu de repartir vers les autres, il se poste à côté de moi et lèves la tête vers le ciel.

\- A quoi tu pense ?

\- Hum ?

\- Oui, à quoi est-ce que tu pense, toute seule dans ton coin ? Tu dois bien penser à quelque chose, dit-il.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel, comme il le fait.

\- A rien, je dis. Rien de bien particulier.

\- Ah.

\- Luffy... Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je...

Je m'arrête, hésitante. Il se tourne alors vers moi.

\- De ce que tu quoi ?

Je me mords la lèvre. Il n'a pas du prendre ce que je lui ai dis au sérieux et a du oublier.

\- Non. De rien...

Il hausse un sourcil avant de dire:

\- Bon, allons nous amuser avec les autres !

Je soupire. Décidément, il n'a vraiment pas changer.

En me voyant hésiter, il me tend la main et me sourit pleinement. Je souris alors à mon tour et prends sa main. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon...

Nous rejoignons les autres sur le pont du Sunny.

Je m'assoies sur la table et souris.

Il n'y a aucun doute, ils m'avaient tous manqué.

Luffy passe près de moi pour poser son verre sur la table.

Il me frôle et en profite pour me souffler à l'oreille:

\- Au fait... Oui, je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, Nami.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il viens de me dire. Je ne réagis pas. Je sens seulement mes joues s'empourpraient.

Il me regarde longuement avant de me sourire.

 _" Je t'aime !"_


End file.
